The Circus Love, Freak Show (Shadonic-Sonadow)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Un joven es abandonado por su madre, y su padrastro lo maltrata, un día huye y se une a un circo lleno de personas peculiares, mas conocido como los "Freak", allí conocerá al amor de su vida, y sera llamado el "Domador de Bestias". Sonadow, Mephilver, Blazamy, Mightespio, Scourganic/Manourge.
1. Una Triste Historia

**_"Una triste historia"_**

 _"Todas las leyendas tienen un origen, el del domador de bestias, tiene el más triste y trágica de todas..."_

Recuerdo aquellos tiempos, cuando ella aún estaba a mi lado. Tenía 6 años de edad, recuerdo que iba tomado de la mano de ella, nos dirigíamos hacia un carnaval, recuerdo como era la música alegre, los juegos mecánicos, deliciosas golosinas de allí, la risa de los niños, el aroma dulce aroma del algodón de azúcar y las deliciosas manzanas acarameladas, sin olvidar sus destellantes colores de allí, como rojo, verde, azul, amarillo, muchos colores, todo era perfecto.

Sonríe a mi madre y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero había algo diferente, se le notaba triste, quería preguntarle, pero algo capto mi atención, fue una carpa grande y roja, parecía la de un circo, me pareció cautivador, nunca había visto un circo antes, y hoy tenía la oportunidad de ir.

Mire mi a mi madre, ella capto lo que quería y asintió, fuimos a la taquilla de boletos, y después de comprarlos nos adentramos, y tomamos asientos, en un lugar alto, pero no tan lejos del escenario. Vi a mi alrededor, y me fije que había un montón de gente, entre ellos un erizo albino de mi misma edad, o menos, que tenía un peinado raro, quien estaba sentado al lado de otro erizo albino un poco más grande que él, creo que era su hermano, y lo más extraño de los dos es que ambos tenían el mismo peinado extraño, parecían unas palmeras. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos al momento en que las luces se apagaron y un montón de luces aparecieron moviéndose por todo el lugar hasta quedar en el escenario, donde como si por arte de magia, apareció un erizo azabache de vetas grises, llevaba un traje negro y un moño arriba de la camisa, pero tenía un aspecto muy aterrador y lúgubre.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, Bienvenidos al gran espectáculo de _"Magic Circus",_ esta noche les presentare las rarezas y maravillas de nuestro mundo, aquí esta noche solo para ustedes.

— ¿Qué clase de maravillas?—pregunto alguien del público, pero al instante el presentador comenzó a derretirse y volver una cosa negra y viscosa que se arrastraba por el suelo, que después comenzó a desvanecerse como si nada.

—Cosas que nadie se imagina—escuche detrás de mi haciendo que me sobresaltara, gire la cabeza y allí estaba el, aquel azabache, creo que era un mago, las luces lo seguían alumbrando mientras bajaba por los escalones hasta el escenario, que apareciera de repente a mi lado casi hizo que me diera un infarto, pero debo admitir que fue algo fantástico.

—Sin más que decir, comencemos con la función…—Golpeo tres veces su bastón y se desvaneció como humo, las luches se apagaron de repente para volverse a prender, pero esta vez a unos trapecistas, es como me dijo mi madre que se llamaban cuando les pregunte, se subieron en lo más alto de una de las dos columnas que había en el escenario y comenzaron a hacer acrobacias entre si desde lo más alto sobre una cuerda, haciendo malabares o arriba de una pelota, lo más fascinante de esto, era que lo hacían con los ojos vendados. ¿Cómo es que no les da vértigo?

—Mama, mira esto es grandioso—me gire hacia ella y le sonreí, pero al verla note que tenía la mirada perdida hacia un lado, y ahora que me fijo bien, llevaba una maleta desde que llegamos al parque, ¿Por qué llevara una maleta? ¿Acaso nos iremos a algún lado después?

Unos aplausos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, el show de los trapecistas había terminado, luego siguieron los de los acróbatas, los payasos, que por cierto, uno era muy chistoso, era un erizo verde que le estaba haciendo bromas pesadas a uno de los payasos, quien era un equidna rojo, quien parece que se enojó y comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el escenario, luego el mismo presentador comenzó a hacer actos como de magia, y era sorpréndete, en verdad era un mago. Y, luego apareció el, _"El domador de bestias",..._ era un hombre gordo bigotudo en traje rojo que estaba en una jaula con leones, eso me daba miedo, ya que los leones parecían hambrientos y furiosos, pero el hombre saco un látigo ¿Qué estaría planeando?, de repente comenzó a golpear el suelo y ordenar a los leones a hacer algo que no pude entender, pero después lo entendí cuando vi que los leones se comenzaron a portar como gatitos, se subían en donde les había indicado el domador y hacían acrobacias como si de un perro domesticado se tratara, era sorpréndete como ese hombre logro domar a esas bestias, el sí que debe ser valiente, no como yo que todos me molestan por ser un cobarde, mama dice que tengo que empezar a crecer y ser fuerte, dice que un día tendrá que dejarme y que tendré que valerme por mi mismo, pero no sé si pueda, yo aún necesito de ella aun, no quiero que me deje.

La presentación del domador acabo, y el presentador iba a presentar su último acto de la noche, y de repente de una caja grande comenzaron a aparecer personas extrañas, una era una mujer eriza de barba larga, otro era de un hombre marmota con pechos de mujer, luego un hombre mapache con manos largas y fuertes, pero con un cuerpo pequeño, y la última era una coneja con 2 cabezas, o creo que eran dos conejas con un solo cuerpo. Eran personas muy extrañas, y algo peculiares, pero de repente el silencio reino el lugar y el ambiente se volvieron algo tenso.

Las personas alrededor los miraban, se reían y murmuraban cosas, de repente alguien lanzó un tomate a la coneja, y los demás comenzaron a seguirlo, riéndose y burlándose de ellos, las niñas lloraban mientras recibían los insultos y el mapache quería abalanzarse hacia ellos pero fue detenido por la eriza, mientras la marmota consolaba a la coneja, vi como el presentador les hacía señas para que salieran del escenario. Pero..¿Porque?, ¿Porque la gente comenzó a portarse así?, ¿Porque si todo era tan alegre se volvió un caos? , y quiénes eran esas personas tan extrañas y diferentes...

— ¡Muéranse malditos Freak!—escuche decir a alguien de la multitud, ¿Freak? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso eso eran ellos?

Vi como la multitud se hacía más violenta, y eso me aterraba, pero cuando quise abrazar a mi mama por el miedo, me di cuenta que no estaba, ¿Dónde se habrá ido?, tal vez al baño ¿quizás?, Salí con cuidado de la carpa, evitando el alboroto ocasionado por las personas y decidí buscarla, fui a las casillas de baño como primera parada pero no estaba, pase por los puestos de comida y por las atracciones pero no la encontraba, estaba a punto de llorar y pedir por ayuda, hasta que la vi, estaba muy lejos de la multitud, caminaba con la maleta en la mano dirigiéndose hacia afuera, corrí rápido hacia ella, y llame su nombre pero no me escuchaba, o parecía ignorarme, acelere más el paso y me fije que un auto se estacionaba en la vereda.

Llegue a ella justo en el momento que metía su maleta en el capo, y ella al voltear me miro, pero su mirada no refleja nada, no mostraba tristeza ni felicidad, me miraba con una sonrisa vacía en su rostro.

—M-Mami, ¿Dónde vas?—pregunte confundido, me había dejado solo en el circo y se estaba yendo con una maleta sin mí, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

—Lo siento Sonic, mama es una mala madre—solo la escuche decir eso mientras acaricia suavemente mis mejillas, secando las pocas lagrimas que caían de mi rostro—. Mami ya no puede cuidarte Sonic, mami tiene que irse ahora.

—N-No, ¿Por qué? no lo hagas, no me dejes solo, prometo ser un niño bueno, sere mas valiente, me comeré todas mis verduras y no molestare a Richard, pero porfavor y-yo—fui interrumpido por un empujon que ella me dio, cai sobre el frio y duro suelo, mientras ella me miraba de una manera fría y vacia.

—Sonic…—levanto su mano y me señalo—Yo ya no te necesito en mi vida, así que desaparece, tu solo fuiste un error…

Solo bastaron unas simples palabras para que destrozaran completamente mi vida, sentí como mi corazón se comprimía asimismo, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas, dolía demasiado el rechazo de mi madre y su decisión de abandonarme, pero de repente vi un poco de esperanza cuando su mirada se suavizo y mostro una sonrisa angelical, aquellas que siempre me daba.

—Mami no te vayas por favor, perdóname por ser error, puedo cambiar—me levante del suelo y la abrace fuerte de la pierna, no quería soltarla, quería estar a su lado.

—Sonic…

—Hare cualquier cosa, pero por favor…—Llore más fuerte, mis ojos comenzaron a doler.

—De acuerdo, entonces le harías un favor a mami—Abrí los ojos y la mire, su sonrisa se volvió más serena y se agacho a mi altura.

—Sí, mami—Conteste mientras me secaba las lágrimas y limpiaba mi nariz con la manga de mi suéter.

—Bien, Cierra los ojos...y sueña momentos felices—dijo mientras cerraba mis ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras me plantaba un beso en la frente—, no los abras...—dijo por último.

Estuve con los ojos cerrados por unos minutos, o segundos, hasta que escuche como el auto comenzó a arrancar, al abrirlos, vi cómo se alejaba de allí con ella adentro, corrí detrás con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, pero sin resultados. Me quedé sólo, mientras las luces del carnaval se apagan detrás de mí, tropecé y vi como el auto desaparecía de mi vista, al igual que ella. Trataba de procesar lo que paso, pero simplemente no sabía que había sucedido, miles de preguntas rondaban en mi mente, como ¿Porque?, ¿Porque cuando estábamos divirtiéndonos?, ¿Porque me abandonó?, ¿Porque no me llevo con ella?, Es que acaso ya no me quiere... ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

En, ¿Que falle? Nunca lo sabré, pero había en algo razón, No debí abrir los ojos, porque vería la realidad, y allí comenzó mi pesadilla...

— _Despierta Asquerosa Rata Azul_ —

Y, así comenzó mi infierno…

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Escapa y no mires Atrás

? _ **Escapa y no mires atrás**_?

.

.

.

 _ **"Cierra los ojos y sueña momentos felices...**_

 _ **No los abras..."**_

Abri mis ojos de golpe al escuchar unos fuertes golpes detrás de mi puerta, cada mañana era lo mismo, despertaba y veia la realidad...

-LEVANTATE MALDITA PERRA!-golpeando la puerta-LEVÁNTATE AHORA!

-Uff...Ya voy!-se levanta y se dirige a su armario para cambiarse de ropa.

-Apurate!, baja tu trasero a desayunar-da un ultimo golpe a la puerta y se va.

-Imbecil...-susurra-

Yo Soy Sonic el erizo, tengo 17 años de edad, mi madre me abandono a los 6 años de edad, vivo con mi padrastro, al no tener a nadie mi custodia quedo en manos de el desde que mi madre se fue, mi vida se convirtió en un verdadero infierno...

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la planta baja a hacer el desayuno, no tengo opción si no lo hago entonces...

 _¡PUM!_

Caí al frió suelo de un golpe que me propino el hombre que estaba en frente de mi, ese hombre era mi padrastro, llevaba una botella de alcohol en la mano y tenia un semblante frío lleno de odio, comenzó a sentir como algo chorreaba de mi nariz pose mis dedos sobre ella y vi que era sangre.

-Te tardaste marica-dijo con voz grave y profunda.

-No tenias que golpearme...-dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de mi nariz.

-Yo hago lo que se me de la gana contigo-me agarra de la camisa y me alza-HAZME UN DESAYUNO DECENTE, SINO QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE MAS FUERTE-me tiro a un lado de la habitación y comencé a levantarme con algo de dificultad por el choque, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero a pesar de tantos años aun no se había acostumbrado del todo.

-Ahora voy...-se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Mas te Vale que sea bueno lo que preparas o te encierro sin alimento por un mes!-amenazo con odio.

-Ni que me alimentaras-susurra y termina de cocinar-Ya esta listo...-comienza a servir el desayuno.

-Puaff! Pero que asco! A esto llamas cocinar!-dijo para lanzarme el plato, cosa que logre esquivar para que no me cayera en la cabeza, como otras veces-Haz comida decente!

-P-pero que esperabas! Tú no me das para cocin-recibí una fuerte bofetada de su parte,me agarre la mejilla, ardía y solía bastante...

Pero peor era la humillación que sentía en ese momento.

-Vuélveme a contestar así y verás lo que soy capaz! -dijo para después irse de la cocina- y limpia todo ese desastre!-grito para luego subir a su habitación.

Yo me quedé allí, aguantando las lágrimas del coraje y sacando un poco de hielo del refrigerador para ponerlo sobre mi roja mejilla adolorida.

Mamá porque te fuiste y me dejaste en este infierno...

Escuche pasos bajando por las escaleras, era el, llevaba su uniforme de Policía, así es, este hombre que hizo de mi vida un infierno es un maldito Policía, es un corrupto, un borracho y haría cualquier cosa por dinero, cualquier cosa...

-Ya me voy a trabajar...-dijo mientras me apuntaba con su arma para intimidarme-ni se te ocurra salir o te volare los sesos-guardo su arma y salió de la casa cerrándola con llave.

Yo me quedé allí, si un suspiro pesado y me senté en el sillón un rato, ya estaba cansado de esto, todos los días era igual, golpe tras golpe, insulto,humillación,encierro, hubo días en que me encerró en el sótano sin comer, pero recuerdo una vez que me castigo golpeándome con un látigo para después obligarme a comer una rata muerta, era asqueroso y estuve enfermo por 3 días del estómago pero no tenía medicamentos ni nada para curarme, y si me mostraba débil sabía que el aprovecharía eso para intentar abusar de mi y quitarme lo único que me quedaba...

Mi inocencia...

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que tomará lo que tenía, y cuando ese día llegase mi vida en verdad se convertiría en un verdadero infierno...

Solo tenia una única alternativa, pero no se si tenga el valor para hacerlo, escapar es la solución...

Escapar como ella lo hizo, pero no se si tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo no soy como ella.

Soy débil ,un inútil, un estorbo...

Por eso ella me dejo, me abandono..

¿En que falle para que lo hiciera?

Termine de limpiar y de cocinar, y subí a mi habitación a recostarme sobre mi cama, no tenia muchas cosas, solo un baño, un escritorio, unos libros y revistas que tenia para entretenerme, un ropero (con ropa y zapatos por suerte), y una cama, algo maltratada, con un colchón viejo que hacia doler la espalda pero por lo menos tenia un lugar donde dormir, antes dormía en el suelo hasta que mi padrastro se compro una cama nueva y me dio la suya, me pregunto que cosas habrá echo en esta cama?

Me recosté sobre ella y cerré los ojos para dormir e ir al mundo de los sueños...

 _ **"Cierra los ojos y sueña momentos felices...**_

 _ **y no los habrás...Jamas..."**_

 _Quisiera que eso sucediera, cerrar los ojos y dormir para siempre..._

 _En verdad quisiera que eso pasara, dormir y ser feliz en el mundo de los sueños donde todo es posible..._

 _Pero solo es un sueño mas...un sueño...que desaparecerá al abrir los ojos y ver la cruda realidad..._

Suspire y quede profundamente dormido en los brazos de morfeo.

 **[...]**

Desperté de golpe a sentir el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, al parecer ya llego y no solo, porque se escucharon ruidos de otras personas abajo, suspire hondo y baje para recibirlos, porque sino el subiría a darme una paliza, iba a atenderlos como siempre pero había algo diferente en el ambiente, mi padrastro ademas de sus amigos vino con un hombre con traje marrón, no me apartaba los ojos de mi, me miraba serio pero con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, ¿En que estará pensando?

-Sonic, feliz cumpleaños...-dijo mi padrastro con una sonrisa malévola.

Mi cumpleaños? cierto...hoy era mi cumpleaños, el día en que mi madre me abandono...

-G-gracias...-dije algo confundido, el nunca me había saludado por mi cumpleaños, porque ahora?

-Jeje, te presento a John...tu nuevo dueño, te acabo de vender a el así que espero que lo sirvas como se debe...-dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Dueño? escuche bien? acaso me acaba de vender como un objeto y en mi cumpleaños, No, no lo permitiré, No saldré de un infierno para ir a otro, porque se notaba a simple vista que este sujeto no tenia buenas intenciones...

-Dueño? Acaso tu...me vendiste a el-lo apunte con ira-acaso crees que soy un objeto para que me vendas por dinero para tu maldito alcohol y para irte a esas fiestas con prostitutas con los imbéciles de tus amigos!-le grite ya harto de sus maltratos, esto era la gota que derramo el vaso, vi como Richard cambio su expresión a una llena de ira y me tiro al suelo de un puñetazo para acto seguido darme patadas en el estomago, yo trataba de evitar cada golpe pero en imposible en este momento.

-QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ MALDITA PUTA! TU ERES DE MI PROPIEDAD Y HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA! -me agarra de la camisa y me tira contra la pared, el hombre y sus amigos solo veían la escena sin ninguna expresión-E-eres un malagradecido después de que me hice cargo de ti me pagas con esto, yo que te di un techo y comida después de que la golfa de tu madre te abandonara!

No debió decir eso, a pesar de que mi madre me abandono yo la quería, y no permitirá que dijiera eso de ella, agarre el florero que estaba cerca de mi y se lo tire...

Grave error...

Me agarro del cuello y comenzó a golpearme contra la pared, después me tiro al suelo y se saco el cinturón para darme latigazos con el, dolía, dolía como el infierno...mi infierno...

-Hijo de puta! no vuelvas a faltarme al respeto-me agarra del cuello y me sube arriba para luego lanzarme a mi habitación y cerrar con llave-MAÑANA TE VAS CON JOHN QUIERAS O NO!-da un fuerte golpe en la puerta y después todo se hace silencio.

Trate de levantarme como pude, pero estaba tan cansado que me desmaye...

 **[...]**

Desperté después de unas horas, vi por la ventana y me di cuenta que todavía estaba oscuro, vi el pequeño reloj colgado a la pared...no me quedaba mucho tiempo...

ya tome la decisión...

-Tengo que huir, como ella lo hizo...-me levante con dificultad y saque una pequeña maleta donde puse mi ropa, mi zapatos, uno de mis libros favoritos y la foto de mi madre y yo...

Me dirigí a la puerta, vi que estaba cerrada pero lo que mi padrastro no sabia es que tenia una copia de la llave, abrí la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y baje por las escaleras, los amigos de mi padrastro se habían ido, porque la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y aun seguía el olor a cigarro en el ambiente, vi a Richard acostado en el sillón, con la tele prendida y una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería a el y su repugnante olor a alcohol con nicotina.

Pero antes, fui con cuidado hacia su chaqueta a revisar sus bolsillos y de ella saque la billetera, si voy a escapar necesito dinero ¿no?, entonces saque el dinero que todo el dinero que tenia de ella, ¿Quien lleva tanto dinero en su billetera?, es su culpa que me lo este llevando todo pero me lo debía por los años de maltrato e humillación

-Hasta nunca maldito bastardo-susurre para abrir la puerta y salir de aquella maldita casa.

Cuando por fin estuve afuera me sentí bien, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que salí afuera, sentí la frisa del viento tocar mi piel y alborotando mis púas, sonreí y no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas...por fin era libre...por fin...

Salí rápido de allí y me dirigí a la carretera, pero pare en seco al darme cuenta de la realidad.

A ¿Donde iría?

No tenia a nadie en el mundo, no tenia un lugar a donde ir, y no queria volver al infierno por donde escape, o estoy escapando.

Caí de rodillas y comencé e llorar, al darme cuenta que estaba solo en el mundo, me hundió el temor, no conocía el mundo, no sabia con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo...

Por algún momento, se me paso por la cabeza volver al infierno de donde estaba escapando, y dejar que me vendieran como perro, tal vez me tratarían mejor o tal vez mucho peor...

Pero deje todos esos pensamientos cuando recordé a mi madre, cuando ella se marcho y me abandono sin mirar atrás, no se si ella sabia con exactitud a donde iría pero si sabia que ella nunca miro hacia atrás...

Me levante del suelo y seque mis lagrimas...di un giro sobre mi con los ojos cerrados y comence a caminar sobre una dirección, no se si sera la correcta pero no me detendré para averiguarlo...

Estoy escapando de un infierno, y no se a donde voy o a que lugar terminare...

Pero no hay vuelta atrás...

Huye sin mirar atrás...

Escapa sin mirar atrás...

Escapa como lo hizo ella...

Eso es lo que mi mente repetía una y otra vez...

No hay vuelta atrás

 **[...]**

No se por cuanto estuve caminando, no se que hora es porque no tenia reloj, estaba cansado pero no me detendría, no miraría atrás y retroceder...

De repente escuche...Música?

Pero no cualquier clase de música, sino de un carnaval, o tal vez de un circo...

Me dirigí hacia donde venia el ruido, y en efecto, era un carnaval, como en mi infancia, igual al que fui aquel día, cuando mi madre me abandono...

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos tristes y me adentre a el...

Todos los hermosos recuerdos regresaban a mi memoria, me sentía como un niño de nuevo, el olor del azúcar, las risas de los niños, las hermosas luces destellantes y la hermosa canción carnavalesca...

Hasta que algo capto mi atención, una carpa grande de circo, y había un cartel que decía "The Circus Magic Freak"...

¿Freak?...recuerdo cuando escuche esa palabra la primera vez que fui a un circo.

Freak significa monstruo o fenómeno como las personas que vi aquel día.

Quise irme de allí, pero quería entrar y ver la función para recordar los momentos felices con mi madre.

Pague mi boleto, por suerte estaba barato, y entre...

Y lo vi...un hermoso ser con sus hipnotizantes ojos rubi...

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. La Bella Bestia

? _ **La Bella Bestia**_?

Nací y crecí en medio de una selva con mis padres...

No tengo muchos recuerdos de mis padres, sólo se que mi padre era explorador y mi madre una bióloga, ellos me enseñaron todo sobre la naturaleza, los animales exóticos y salvajes, como convivir con ellos y sobrevivir en la vida salvaje.

Ellos amaba y cuidaban a los animales de los cazadores,pero un día unos cazadores hallaron nuestro campamento y mataron a mis padres frente a mi...

Vi como los torturaron y asesinaron sin piedad, yo logré escapar antes de que me capturaran pero desde ese día no confió en nadie que no sea un animal.

¿Porque?

Porque las personas son crueles, mienten,engañan, traicionan y hacen daño, en cambio los animales son seres libres, sinceros y son leales.

Tenía 4 años, o eso creo, cuando quedé huérfano, creí estar sólo en el mundo pero los animales me brindaron su apoyo y murieron a ellos, viví y crecí como animal, adopte sus costumbres, me adapte a su manera de vivir, libre y salvaje.

Pero al no ser de la misma especie, siempre estaba solo.

Los animales eran más que mis amigos, eran mi familia, pero un día mi vida dio un giro cuando los conocí, al Dr. Robotnik un científico y a su nieta Maria, quien era una doctora, ella fue como una hermana para mi.

Me enseñó a leer, escribir, hablar y entre otras cosas.

Ella me dio cariño y comprensión, fue la primera vez confíe en alguien que no era un animal, pero en cambio yo no confiaba en el doctor, algo malo tenía en mente, y no me equivocaba...

Porque, un día cuando Maria no estaba, experimentó conmigo, poniendo en mi cuerpo varios tipos de ADN de animales, convirtiéndome en una bestia o en werehog como así decirlo, Al no poder controlarme cause un gran caos en la pequeña ciudad, cuando recobre mis sentidos me si cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido por la Policía, escape y encontré a María, un Policía paso por allí y me disparo pero Maria se interpuso y...murió...perdí a otro ser querido...

En ese momento, simplemente, no pude controlar mis instintos...

Y me convertí en lo que más odio...

Un asesino...

Mate a los policías, y fui capturado y llevado como mercancía a un mercado, donde fui comprado por el dueño de un circo, porque según el yo soy un "Freak" un fenómeno, un monstruo, una abominación...

Cuando me llevo al circo, todos me miraron, algunos con miedo, otros con desprecio y algunos amables pero se nota que están nerviosos con mi presencia, no me importa, sólo quiero estar sólo, soy como un alfa, un lobo solitario...

Un monstruo...

Ya no me importaba, eso era lo que yo era y lo aceptaba, total...

Ya lo había perdido todo...

Con el tiempo, el ADN de los animales comenzó a desarrollarse mas en mi, hasta llegue a tomar sus instintos, por esa razón no me es fácil socializar, y casi siempre me tratan como un animal.

-Despierta Animal!-ese fue el grito del dueño del circo Eggman, me levante y le gruñí, enserió odio que me levanten temprano.

-no me gruñas!-golpeo con su látigo la jaula, o más bien mi habitación, hoy era otro dia como cualquiera...

¿Porque?

Simple, llegamos a otra dichosa ciudad para dar un espectáculo y después irnos como si nada...

Era mi trabajo, que más podría hacer?

Me levanté y me fui a lavar la cara, después fui a desayunar como costumbre...

-Buenos días shadow!-dijo Tails, un zorro amarillo quien era el mecánico del circo, pero también un freak, por que tenía dos colas en vez de una, de allí su nombre, yo sólo le grupo en respuesta y recogí mi almuerzo, pude escuchar como un zorrito igual a Tails se le acercaba para susurrarle, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que hablaba de mi.

-Hey cariño!- y hablando de adivinos, aquí viene rouge, la clarividente o médium del grupo, una murcielago albina de apariencia muy...extravagante, se acercó a mi con una sonrisa.

-adivina que he visto tu futuro!-No me digas- tienes que escucharme esto cambiará tu vida!-rode los ojos, cuantas veces me han dicho lo mismo...-eh? Me estas escuchando?

-suspire- sólo sólo rápido que tengo hambre..-dije dirigiéndome a la última mesa, apartada de los demás, me senté y rouge se sentó frente a mi.

-bien escucha con suma atención-trato de agarrar mi mano pero la aparte, no me gusta que me toquen y menos sin mi permiso-Ok, de acuerdo, no te tocaré cielos...

Gruñi

No es que no confíe en Rouge, es una gran amiga y confió en ella pero con todo lo que me ha pasado no quiero ser tocado por nadie.

-Esta noche conocerás a alguien, un ser frágil pero con un fuerte espíritu, quien liberará tu alma-dijo rouge con una mirada soñadora.

-¿Es una broma?-dije mientras devoraba mi carne.

\- no lo es, yo lo vi, ambos se miraban a los ojos y no apartaba la vista del otro, tu y el están destinados a estar juntos...-Espera acaso dijo El?

-El?...-dije dejando de comer mi carne.

-si el, es un erizo al igual que tu con mirada esmeralda, te enamoraras de el

-Ha! Si claro...-dije terminando de comer y levantándome de la mesa y llevando mi plato-eso nunca pasará...-le di la espalda y comenzó irme.

-Eso veremos...-escuche decir atrás mío, yo sólo gruño y negué con la cabeza, en verdad piensa que un ser como yo, un fenómeno, un monstruo, un asesino podría enamorarse y más si alguien logrará enamorarse de mi. No lo creo...

 **[...]**

El día empezó igual que siempre, después de desayunar, ordenamos y armamos la carpa para la función, y Entrenamos nuestros actos, yo estoy con los animales luchando y mostrando el animal salvaje que soy, porque animal salvaje? Porque eso soy, aquí me conocen como "La Bestia".

-Estas listo Shadow-Pregunto rouge, ella era una clarividente, pero también conocida como la voladora por sus grandes acrobacias en el aire, aunque su apodo era "La Voladora", muchos lo llamaban de otros nombres, como "Lindura", "Ama Rouge" o como prefería cuando trabajaba como médium "Madam Rouge".

-Solo terminemos esto de una vez...-dije adentrando a la jaula donde estaba el dueño Eggman, con su famoso látigo, como odio que lo use conmigo, sueña con domar una bestia como yo, pero sera mejor que deje de soñar despierto el barrigón.

-Haber animal prepárate, porque te domare como lo hago con los leones-¿Enserio? ¿Domarme a mi? ¡Por favor! cuantas veces han querido intentarlo y nadie lo ha logrado, ni siquiera cuando no estoy en mi forma Werehog lo logran. No hay nadie que logre domar a la Bestia.

-Como digas cara de huevo...-gruñí y el dio una señal para sacar a los 3 leones mas salvajes que había, el Dr. Eggman comenzó a domarlos a cada uno con su látigo y su silbato especial, que usaba para controlarlos, como odiaba ese silbato, tal vez para los demás no sea gran cosa, pero para mi y los animales es un sonido insoportable, por suerte yo puedo resistir mas que ellos.

El Barrigón hizo sonar su silbato y de inmediato, los Leones se posicionaron en modo de defensa contra mi, gruñendo y mirándome como su presa, yo hice lo mismo pero en vez de mirarlos como un depredador los mire con lastima, porque eran controlados contra su voluntad.

Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Comenzaron a atacarme, uno de ellos gruñía y me daba uno que otro arañazo mientras que yo lograba esquivarlo, aproveche la distracción de uno de los leones para tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo al suelo domandolo, otro de los leones se abalanzo sobre mi mordiendo con fuerza mi cuello, gruñi en respuesta y lo agarre fuerte del pescuezo tirándolo contra las rejas de la jaula, el tercer león me tiro quedando arriba de mi arañándome y queriéndome morder, yo lo empuje quedando encima y comence a gruñir...oh no...otra vez pierdo el control...

Cuando lo hago no se que sucede, quedo inconsciente y despierto en mi jaula nuevamente...

-No otra vez...-agarro mi nuca y siento mi piel algo chamuscada.

-Espió tuvo que usar un arma de electrochoque de nuevo para calmarte...-dijo rouge pasando por la reja agua y medicina.

Demonios, otra vez me descontrole...

-Que paso con el león?-pregunte sin mirarle la cara.

-Esta bien, por suerte a este no lo mataste sino tendrías serios problemas con el bigotudo-dijo de forma de calmada, pero hasta yo sabia que ella me tenia miedo, aunque llegue a considerarla una amiga sabia que temía cuando me descontrolaba.

Y ¿Quien no? Soy un monstruo por culpa de un experimento.

-Tsk! como sea...-susurre para luego dejarme caer sobre mi cama, necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas para la noche.

Para la noche del Show...

-No olvides que esta noche sera la función-dijo de manera alegre

-Lo se como todas las noches-rodé los ojos y le di la espalda.

-Pero esta sera diferente, sera tu noche , hoy lo conocerás...-dijo en casi un susurro, ¿Aun sigue con eso?

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer!?-gruñí

-Tranquilo caramelo te dejo dormir tranquilo, pero no olvides que te lo advertí-dijo para después marcharse.

Hoy conoceré a alguien especial? Si como no, soy un monstruo, un fenómeno, una bestia...

Nadie puede Amarme...

Nadie...

Y Si lo hacen...

Los perderé...

Como perdí a mis padres y a María...

 **[...]**

Ya es de noche, la gran noche, todos se estaban preparando para la gran noche.

Tails abrazo a su hermano antes de que este subiera al escenario, miles era el presentador, era el encargado de dar inicio al show, y también era el que se encargaba de las responsabilidades del circo, porque ese panson solo le importaba contar las ganancias y no de nuestras necesidades.

En fin...

Primero fueron los trapecistas, allí estaba scourge con Elias columpiandose sobre el trapecio como si volaran, despues fue el turno de rouge, donde llamo a alguien de la multitud para leer su fortuna, después fue el turno de Silver, el mago, que levito a un elefante y un espetado como si cargara una pluma, luego fue knuckles quien le pusieron al frente duro concreto que destrozo de solo un golpe y yo era penúltimo show de la noche,pero antes de mi se presentaron los payasos haciendo reír a la gente, no se porque se ríen yo no le veo la gracia hacer el ridículo.

En una esquina vi a Fiona caminar hacia su camerino con mucha ira, pobre... cuando le toco a ella presentarse la mayoría de los presente comenzó a burlarse por su pequeño defecto, ella tenia 3 pechos en vez de uno, recibió aplausos pero también insulto, y uno que otro vegetal podrido, ser un Freak no era fácil, lo se porque la mayoría de nosotros lo somos, y los que no lo son sufrieron una vida parecida.

Estaba preparándome, y rezando mentalmente para no descontrolarme y matar al publico pero mi temperamento no era algo que pudiera fácilmente controlar.

Dijeron mi nombre y como de costumbre salí al escenario con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrir mire al publico, todos con la cara de siempre, mostrando desprecio, miedo, asco, curiosidad...

Se les notaba a simple vista que yo no les agradaba demasiado.

Pero de entre todos, allí fue donde lo vi, unos encantadores ojos esmeraldas que me miraron de manera diferente a los demás...

No era desprecio, No era lastima, No era Temor

El me miraba con algo de curiosidad y, inexplicablemente, ternura.

Comencé a sentir algo raro dentro de mi...¿Porque me miraba de esa forma? ¿Porque a mi?

El se dio cuenta que lo miraba y sonrió mientras alzaba su mano para saludarme como un niño pequeño, lo cual era raro por su edad, y yo inconscientemente Sonreí...

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo...

Y el se sonrojo...¿Porque?

 **[...]**

Comencé a hacer mi acto como siempre, atacaba a los leones y peleaba ferozmente como la bestia que era, todos gritaban, aplaudían ,y algunos, insultaban llamándome fenómeno, mire a cada uno de ellos hasta que mis ojos se fijaron en el cobalto, el me miraba de forma curiosa.

Un león se abalanzo encima de vi, y pude notar como su rostro cambio a una de preocupación.

¿Esta preocupado por mi?

Sin mucho esfuerzo, logre zafarme del león y lo agarre muy fuerte del cuello asfixiandolo, no iba a matarlo solo dejaría inconsciente, ya cuando dejo de moverse, me asegure de que aun tenia pulso y gracia a dios que así fue.

-Shhh discúlpame amigo-Susurre en su oreja antes de dejarlo contra el suelo con sumo cuidado.

El Publico aplaudió, voltee a verle y esta vez su rostro mostraba una mirada de fascinación y una hermosa sonrisa.

Era tan hermosa...¿Quien era el?

Quisiera acercarme a hablarle, pero se que eso esta prohibido. Yo solo soy un monstruo, y el parece un Ángel.

Que de seguro no le interesa un monstruo como yo.

Pero por lo menos quisiera saber su nombre.

Salio del escenario, escuche como mis compañeros me felicitaban pero yo no les hacia caso, mi mente estaba ocupada en aquel joven erizo de cabellera azulada y ojos esmeraldas.

Entre a mi camerino, o mas bien mi jaula, y me acosté en mi cama a dormir, estaba agotado pero de pronto escuche unos pasos acercarse...

-¿Quien anda allí?...-gruñí mirando hacia la dirección donde venían los pasos.

Al visualizar quien era mis ojos abrieron de golpe, Era el

-H-hola...Mi nombre es Sonic...El erizo...-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Por fin sabia su nombre.

Mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, y sus hermosos Ojos esmeraldas brillaban con la luz de la luna que salia por uno de los agujeros de la carpa.

No podía creerlo...

El estaba frente a mi justo ahora...

Debe estar loco para estar cerca de un monstruo como yo...

¿Que piensa este erizo?

 _ **/Continuara/**_


End file.
